Bound to You
by desired-hanyou-aly
Summary: Tigress gets the courage to tell Po how she feels in a song.


This is my first song-fic or fanfiction for Kung Fu Panda. The song is "Bound to You" by Christina Aguilera, if you wish to listen to the song while you read I put a (**Start**) in for the song.

Thought are in _**bold ****italics**. _

I own nothing! -sigh-

* * *

We find Tigress thinking about Po. It was hard to think we could have stayed like it was before Lord Shen. I want to just stay friends with him but everything has changed. I know I can't keep going against my feelings but I don't know if he feels the same. He is the yin to my yang and I honestly love him for that. I don't know if I could tell him yet but I know I should. A song plays on the radio that is just like she feels. Maybe if I practice this I could sing it to him when I was ready. So Tigress proceeds to get out her guitar and head out of the Jade palace.

Po on the other hand was thinking about Tigress. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but didn't think that he was worthy of her. I'm mean he was round and cuddly while she was slender and hardcore. What could she possible see in him? Nothing, that's what he thought. Right now all he could do was be her friend and if possible be there for her if she needed him to. Po would keep his love hidden from Tigress for now.

Tigress practice and practice until she knew that she had everything right. She wanted to show it to Po but she was afraid of what he might think. Lucky a new coffee and tea shop, Ai's Cafe, opened up in the City of Peace. They decided to have open mic nights on certain days. That would be the perfect place to do this for Po but was she good enough to do it in front of other people. It scared her a little but not telling Po how she felt scared her a little more. Than she thought about it more and realize that if she was going to sing in front of people she didn't know then she could sing in front of her family. Sighing a little to herself thinking of the embarrassment that was soon to come to her but she just had to do it.

Po was going to, Ai's Cafe, the new coffee and tea place to catch the different acts that came on. Some were really good and others were horrible. He liked the new place and thought about bring Tigress there. He wonder if she would come here with him for a date or only with everyone else. Maybe one day in the future he could take her there.

After putting it off for a while Tigress finally got the courage to sign up to sing at Ai's Cafe. She also invited Master Shifu, Po, and the rest of the Furious Five to watch her perform. Although she didn't tell them she was performing at the place. Being the celebrities that they are they were in the center of the place. Everyone was having a good time and then it was time for the open mic.

The first few acts were ok but what they failed to notice was Tigress slipping away to the back stage. Tigress was a nervous wreck once she made it back there. The announcer came by and told Tigress that she would be after this next act. Too stunned to talk she just nodded her head in response. Taking some very needed deep breaths to calm herself down before going on stage.

Everyone was enjoying the act that just went up when Po notice a certain tiger was absent from the group. He wonder if she had gone to the powder room or just went to get more drinks. Just before he was about to get up to look for her, the announcer came back up during the applause to introduce the next act.

"Folks, we have a very special act coming up that is a once in a lifetime chance to experience. I present to you all, for the first time in history, Master Tigress." As she made her way to the stage with her guitar, many were in shock. Others were slightly excited, or scared. To Tigress it didn't matter about what the others thought only the one being that this moment was meant for. The lights dimmed on the audience, Tigress started to strum, and a piano joins in. (**Start**)

_Sweet __love__, __sweet __love_

_Trapped __in __your __love_

_I__'__ve __opened __up__, __unsure __I __can __trust_

_My __heart __and __I __were __buried __in __dust_

_Free __me__, __free __us_

Everyone was even more shocked by her singing voice.

_You__'__re __all __I __need __when __I__'__m __holding __you __tight_

_If __you __walk __a way __I __will __suffer __tonight_

_I __found __a __man __I __can __trust_

_And __boy__, __I __believe __in __us_

_I __am __terrified __to __love __for __the __first __time_

_Can __you __see __that __I__'__m __bound __in __chains__?_

_I__'__ve __finally __found __my __way_

Everyone was wondering who she was singing about. Tigress was looking at someone but no one could tell who it was.

_I __am __bound __to __you_

_I __am __bound __to __you_

Tigress was looking at Po while she sung, hoping that he would get the message that she was trying to convey to him.

_So __much__, __so __young_

_I__'__ve __faced __on __my __own_

_Walls __I __built __up __became __my __home_

_I__'__m __strong __and __I__'__m __sure __there__'__s __a __fire __in __us_

_Sweet __love__, __so __pure_

Po was enthralled in Tigress' song that he, he didn't realize that she had never taken her eyes off of his eyes. Then something clicked with the lyrics and him. She was talking about them and how she felt for him. Po lost his breath in that moment of realization.

_I __catch __my __breath __with __just __one __beating __heart_

_And __I __embrace __myself__, __please __don__'__t __tear __this __a part_

_I __found __a __man __I __can __trust_

_And __boy__, __I __believe __in __us_

_I __am __terrified __to __love __for __the __first __time_

_Can__'__t __you __see __that __I__'__m __bound __in __chains__?_

_I__'__ve __finally __found __my __way_

_I __am __bound __to __you_

_I __am __bound __to_

Tigress couldn't help closing her eyes and the second to last verse of the song. It was all so true that she felt every part of what she was singing.

_Suddenly __the __moment__'__s __here__, __I __embrace __my __fears __All __that __I __have __been __carrying __all __these __years __Do __I __risk __it __all__? __Come __this __far __just __to __fall__? __Fall_

Tigress opens her eyes to look back at Po with this dazed look of love and hope.

_I __can __trust __and __boy__, __I __believe __in __us_

_I __am __terrified __to __love __for __the __first __time_

_Can __you __see __that __I__'__m __bound __in __chains__?_

_And __finally __found __my __way_

_I __am __bound __to __you_

_I __am__, __ooh __I __am __I__'__m __bound __to __you_

After Tigress sung the last note there was pure silence. She bowed to the crowd and headed off stage embarrassed. Then the entire crowd erupted into cheers and applause for Master Tigress. It was so loud that it startled her that so many people liked her that much. The announcer came back out, "Wow, that was a great performance by Master Tigress and we all hope she comes back to sing again. Now for our next act."

While the announcer was speaking Master Tigress went out the back door. She was just too embarrassed to face her family or anyone else at the moment. What could she really say to them right at the moment? She couldn't tell them who the song was for without letting the "cat out of the bag" so to speak. Tigerss didn't want to know what Po really thought about her singing at the moment, so she had to leave. If anything she was too scared to find out. Little did she know that Po was looking for her.

Po waited for Tigress to came back to the table but when she didn't come back he got worried. **_Where __could __she __have __gone __to__? __May be __she __couldn__'__t __face __me __after __singing __her __heart __out __to __me__. __I __need __to __find __her__. _**Po looked around the table and notice everyone was talking among themselves. It was easy to sneak away from the table or at least he thought but Master Shifu knew better as he watch him leave. Po went out in search of Tigress thinking about where she could have gone to from Ai's Cafe.

Tigress didn't really know where she was going. She was thinking about what just happened and letting her feet guide her to somewhere. Unknown to her, her feet guided her to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

"Master Tigress it's a pleasure to have you here. What can I do for you?"

Master Tigress looked up, saw where she was, and smiled.

"Good evening, Mr. Ping, just a bowl of noodles please."

"Alright, are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah, just thinking about things without interruptions."

"Alright, one bowl of noodles coming right up."

Tigress went to one of the tables in a corner to sit and think about what she could say to her family. Mr. Ping place a bowl of noodles in front of Tigress and left to attend to other customers. She ate them quietly and slowly while in deep thought.

Po almost gave up looking for her but then he thought of one last place she could be and wondered to his father's business. Once he arrived, he looked around for Tigress and spotted her in the corner.

"Oh Po, I thought you would be right behind her."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Oh never mind just go over there, talk to her, and I'll bring some noodles to you."

Blushing at being found out by his dad Po just nodded and went over to Tigress. He sat down next her and she didn't even notice his presence. Then Po really looked at Tigress as she was reflecting on something important. To him she looked like a lost angel trying to find her way back home. The image made him giggle, which broke Tigress out of her thoughts. She hadn't realize that she was no longer alone and looked up to see the last person she wanted to see. They just looked at each other for what felt like an eternity but then Mr. Ping came over bring several bowls of noodles for Po. That action broke them away from each other and had them both blushing. An awkward silence ensued between the two kung fu fighters after Mr. Ping left.

"What are you doing here, Po?"

"Uh, I was looking for you actually. I...I wanted to tell you, you have a wonderful singing voice. Umm, were you singing to someone special?" Po knew the answer but wanted Tigress to tell him or give him a sign.

"Yeah, it was for someone special but I don't think he likes me back."

"I don't believe that's true. Have you ever given him a chance or told him?"

"No, I guess I haven't. Not until tonight but then I got slightly embarrassed and left. If he feels anything for me he will seek me out."

That was the sign Po was looking for. He took a deep breath and took her hand in his. Tigress looked up at Po and lost her breath in that moment. Po leaned into Tigress and kissed her and she kissed him back. To them it felt like an eternity but it was only a few minutes. They parted in a daze.

"Wow," they both whispered.

The looked at each other and knew this was the beginning of something new and wonderful.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it. Review if you want and tell me what you thought. Have yourself an adventure.


End file.
